lostpediafandomcom_el-20200214-history
Portal:Τοποθεσίες
Στο Νησί Main article: Το Νησί Τοποθεσίες Πρωτοβουλίας Ντάρμα | episodes= , , }} | episodes="A Tale of Two Cities", "The Envelope", "King of the Castle", "Par Avion", "The Man from Tallahassee", "Left Behind", "One of Us", "The Brig", "The Man Behind the Curtain", "The Economist", "Eggtown", "The Other Woman", "Meet Kevin Johnson", "The Shape of Things to Come", "Because You Left", "LaFleur", "Namaste", "He's Our You", "Whatever Happened, Happened", "Dead Is Dead", "Some Like It Hoth", "The Variable", "Follow the Leader", "The Incident, Parts 1 & 2", "LA X, Part 1", "What Kate Does", "The Substitute", "What They Died For", "The End" }} | episodes= , , , , }} | episodes= | }} | episodes= , | }} | episodes= , , }} | episodes="All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues", "Whatever the Case May Be", "Hearts and Minds", "Numbers", "Deus Ex Machina", "Born to Run", "Exodus, Part 1", "Exodus, Part 2", "Man of Science, Man of Faith", "Adrift", "Live Together, Die Alone, Part 1", "Further Instructions", "Flashes Before Your Eyes", "Because You Left", "Some Like It Hoth", "The Incident, Parts 1 & 2", "LA X, Part 1" }} | episodes="A Tale of Two Cities", "The Glass Ballerina", "Every Man for Himself", "The Cost of Living", "I Do", "Not in Portland", "Stranger in a Strange Land", "Room 23", "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham", "Whatever Happened, Happened", "Dead Is Dead", "Recon", "The Package", "Happily Ever After", "The Candidate" }} | episodes= , "Through the Looking Glass, Parts 1 & 2" }} | episodes= , "There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3", , , , }} | episodes= , }} | episodes= , , }} | episodes= , }} | episodes= , , , , , , , }} | episodes= , , , }} | episodes= "Man of Science, Man of Faith", "Adrift", "Orientation", "Everybody Hates Hugo", "Collision", "What Kate Did", "The 23rd Psalm", "The Hunting Party", "Fire + Water", "The Long Con", "One of Them", "Maternity Leave", "The Whole Truth", "Lockdown", "Dave", "S.O.S.", "Two for the Road", "?", "Three Minutes", "Live Together, Die Alone, Parts 1 & 2" }} | episodes= }} Τοποθεσίες των Άλλων | episodes= }} | episodes= , , | }} | episodes= , , , }} | episodes= , , }} | episodes= , , }} | episodes= , , , , , "The Candidate", "The End" }} | episodes= , , , }} | episodes= , , , }} Τοποθεσίες Επιζώντων | episodes= Σεζόν 1, Σεζόν 2, Σεζόν 3, "The Beginning of the End", "Eggtown", "The Other Woman", "Ji Yeon", "The Shape of Things to Come", "Something Nice Back Home", "Cabin Fever", "There's No Place Like Home, Part 1", "There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3", "The Little Prince", "The Incident, Part 1", "Dr. Linus", "Ab Aeterno", "The Package", "Everybody Loves Hugo", "The End" }} | episodes= "White Rabbit", "House of the Rising Sun", "The Moth", "Confidence Man", "Solitary", "Raised by Another", "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues", "Whatever the Case May Be", "Outlaws", "...In Translation", "Numbers", "Deus Ex Machina", "Do No Harm", "The Greater Good", "Born to Run", "Man of Science, Man of Faith", "Adrift", "Lighthouse", "Across the Sea" | }} | episodes= "Lighthouse", "Recon" }} | episodes= "Fire + Water", "The Long Con", "One of Them", "Maternity Leave", "The Whole Truth", "Lockdown", "Dave", "S.O.S.", "Two for the Road", "?", "Three Minutes", "Further Instructions", "Greatest Hits", "The Substitute" }} | episodes= "Solitary", "...In Translation", "Collision", "Jin Has a Temper-Tantrum on the Golf Course" | }} | episodes= "Walkabout", "White Rabbit", "Homecoming", "The Greater Good", "What Kate Did", "Three Minutes", "Tricia Tanaka Is Dead", "Exposé", "The Substitute", "Dr. Linus", "Everybody Loves Hugo" | }} | episodes= "Hearts and Minds", "Deus Ex Machina", "Everybody Hates Hugo", "...And Found", "The Long Con", "The Whole Truth", "D.O.C.", "The Package" | }} | episodes="Orientation", "Everybody Hates Hugo", "The Other 48 Days" | }} Άλλες τοποθεσίες του Νησιού Τοποθεσίες Εκτός Νησιού Κυρίως Άρθρο: Παγκόσμιες Τοποθεσίες Επανεμφανιζόμενες και σημαντικές τοποθεσίες Χώρες Στο Lost: Via Domus Δείτε Επίσης *World locations *Filming locations *Bars *Hotels and motels *Fan maps *Maps Εξωτερικοί Σύνδεσμοι * Jonah Adkins' A Geographical Study of Lost * SWLS Locations Map * Lost Virtual Tour * Black Rock 3D Hatch & Virtual Island * Lost island location clues and discussion * Lost island maps, locations, and journeys.